


Fuck You, Pay Me

by temporalesca



Series: drunk drabbles [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Bad Dragon dildo, Crack, Dubious Consent, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalesca/pseuds/temporalesca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pariston is Ging's booty call, but there's something he didn't expect when he arrived.</p>
<p>For my former roommate, prompt: paraging dragon dildo</p>
<p>I'm so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck You, Pay Me

Pariston’s phone vibrated with a sloppy booty call text from none other than Ging Freecs, and he already knew what kind of night this was shaping up to be. But since all he had going on was some boring work for the Hunters Association, he shrugged and headed over to the correct address sent after 3 misspelled and poorly punctuated addresses.

The address seemed to be some sort of apartment building. He was buzzed in, and the apartment identified as Ging’s was unlocked, so Pariston felt free to let himself in. He snooped around for something to discredit Ging, and, finding nothing, he made his way to the bedroom.

“No. Absolutely not,” Pariston balked when entering the bedroom. “What the fuck is that?”

Ging was laying in what would normally be a seductive pose, except he probably had three years worth of body hair and grime caked on him. In addition to that, he had a brightly colored dildo strapped onto his crotch…region. Pariston might have been able to forgive and forget, if it had been a dildo shaped like a normal human penis. However, this dildo was shaped like some supernaturally large tentacle.

Pariston let out a bark of laughter. “No. You’re delusional. No way am I letting you put that anywhere near my ass.”

Ging scowled. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. This is my dick. It’s pretty fucked up of you for making fun of something I was born with.”

Pariston eyed Ging coldly. “You obviously don’t know me at all if you think I wouldn’t make fun of something you were born with and couldn’t change.”

Ging got up from the bed, absurd appendage swinging between his legs with every step he took.

“Oh yeah?” he growled, grabbing Pariston by the hair. “Soon enough you’ll be singing my praises.”

He dragged Pariston to the bed and shoved him face first into the mattress. He yanked down Pariston’s pants and got to work worshipping Pariston’s ass with his tongue. Pariston was loathe to admit it, but Ging was talented with his mouth.

After a while of rimming, Pariston heard the snap of the top of a bottle, and felt the cold wetness of lube in his hole. There was a slight pressure against him, and before he recognized it as the dildo and not Ging’s fingers, he only had enough time to say “Ah, Ging~” before Ging pressed himself quickly inside.

Pariston’s asshole might have been ripped apart by Ging’s monster dildo if he hadn’t taken the precaution of prepping himself before he came over. Even if he didn’t, Pariston’s nen was the ability to self lubricate and self stretch his asshole, so no matter what Ging decided to shove inside of him, he would have been able to take it.

It was slightly awkward, however, since Ging’s dick was a mass of silicon and not a flesh and blood dick. Pariston wasn’t quite sure how Ging would finish until he started thrusting dramatically and then Pariston’s ass was filled with something kind of cold and slimy, which he later ascertained to be fake jizz.

Ging rolled over, clearly spent, but Pariston wasn’t done. Ging fell fast asleep, so Pariston rubbed his cock all over Ging’s body and started thrusting with wild abandon, trying to get off. Ging was such a heavy sleeper that he didn’t wake up during the entirety of this. Before he finished, Pariston made sure to cum all over Ging’s face. He quickly redressed himself and left, relishing in the thought that Ging would wake up with cum dried all over his eyes.


End file.
